


Sexy Accidents

by your_average_gay_weeb



Category: Lupin III
Genre: Begging, Bottom Bitch Goemon, Crying, F/M, Femdom, Hand Jobs, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Omorashi, Overstimulation, Pegging, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Strap-Ons, Twinks, Watersports, you fuck Goemon to tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:35:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28964742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_average_gay_weeb/pseuds/your_average_gay_weeb
Summary: I’m back on my Goemon pegging bullshit that’s all I can say.
Relationships: Ishikawa Goemon XIII/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Sexy Accidents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Strawberrymilk1977](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawberrymilk1977/gifts).



> For Strawberrymilk1977 bc they gave me the idea >:3 thank you so much!!
> 
> So uhhh yeah goemon pegging again he cries and shit oh and there’s pee this time mmmm pee

If asked to describe the members of their group, Goemon’s answers were mostly the same as everyone else’s: Lupin was their savior of a leader even with his constant simpage, Jigen was the perfect gunslinger who would die for everyone in the gang (when asked about Fujiko, he said only if he really had to), and Fujiko was a decent companion even with her backstabbing ways. But when it came to (Y/n), each person had a different answer.

“Oh, she’s wonderful! Her beauty almost rivals Fujicakes! Although my heart is for her, I’d definitely spend a night with (Y/n) given the chance!”

“She’s a good partner. Sometimes we’ll go to parties together and rob every man of their worth. I’m glad she’s with us.”

“I mean, she doesn’t rob us like Fujiko, but she can still be annoying. She’s not loud like most women, but she has a hard time speaking her mind during heists.”

Goemon, however, would stutter at the question and try to move away from it.

The group could tell that there was something up between (Y/n) and Goemon, but there wasn’t enough strange behavior to make them ask them face to face, so they let it be.

———

An empty safe house can lead to many ways to entertain oneself. Most people would just look around until they need to pay attention to their target or just wait day and night until the person comes around.

(Y/n) is not like most people.

Knowing that Lupin’s old fart of choice wouldn’t be coming around until early in the morning. She brought her own entertainment. Namely, an assortment of sex toys and Goemon.

This really was a one man job, she knew that. But it had been a while since she and Goemon had done anything, and she could see how it had been affecting him. It was cute seeing him glance at her during meetings and jump as she said her name, but she knew that relaxing and releasing stress was an important part of their job, so she asked him to come along after agreeing to stakeout at an abandoned house for the con.

Once they had arrived at the building and surveyed the inside, she revealed her intentions for inviting him. His eyes widened on her calm expression before turning away, feeling his cheeks warm up at the thought.

“A-Are you sure this is wise?”

“The target isn’t supposed to come around until two in the morning, and it’s almost eight right now. We’ll be fine, Goe.” His heartbeat quickened at the nickname. “I checked out the basement, and it’s already got hooks in the ceiling. It makes me worry about how many people lived here, but that means more fun for us. So, you in? Or do you want to go more vanilla this time?”

It took Goemon a few moments to realize what she was getting at. He whipped his head back at her, only to sheepishly look away once more.

“I-I’d like that. Your first idea, that is.”

(Y/n) smiled at his flustered reactions and moved to her sexual bag of tricks, picking it up before asking him to follow her. They walked to the basement in silence, nervous excitement coursing through the samurai. She let him enter the room before her, allowing him to look around while she pulled out and unwind the rope. He undressed after observing the area, noticing that she had done the same while he moved to put his folded clothes next to the bag alongside hers.

Her touch was light and gentle as she wrapped his body in the red rope. She put a black, silk blindfold on him before working everything around to have him suspended from the ceiling. He whined at the different sensations: feeling the bindings dig into his skin, the suspense of not knowing where she was or what would happen, the fact that he hadn’t been treated like this in so long.

He was like puddy in her hands, and she _knew_ how to work her hands.

While he adjusted to his lack of sight and surroundings, she prepared herself and the strapon. The one she chose for this mission was a dual ended one, which allowed both of them to get off at the same time. It wasn’t her usual choice, but knew it’d be a win-win for Gormon to hear her moans and her to have even more fun.

The sudden intrusion from behind let him know that she was back and ready to go and let out a high moan in response. She gave a sugary chuckle, continuing to dig her lubed fingers into him until she felt he was ready for the real deal.

With the harsh thrusts consuming his senses, it was hard for him to keep his thoughts in order. (Y/n)’s hands gripped onto his body tightly, toying with his nipples and scratching along his sides. His mind entered into a euphoric gaze a lot quicker than he thought possible, and cried out at his helplessness.

Unable to see or move, Goemon was becoming overwhelmed a lot faster than usual. He tried to call out to her, but she cut him off with a whimper as the toy rubbed her insides in a back-tingling way. Her nails dug into his skin, one hand leisurely moving down to his needy cock. Her feathery touch ripped pleasured sobs from his throat as she stroked his sensitive flesh. 

(Y/n) gave a satisfied sigh as she felt him twitch under her, knowing that she had brought him to his release. It took her a few seconds to realize this release was not like the others, and she stopped to look at what was on her hands.

She had brought Goemon to so much overstimulation that he was pissing himself.

And _god_ , it was hot.

She froze, relishing the way his pee ran down his hand. His cries of pained ecstasy echoed through the room as his bladder emptied, mixing with the sound of his urine dripping down to the ground. Her body melted into his as he covered her hand, causing her to groan in pleasure. The stream stopped soon enough, and they were able to recover from what happened.

“Are you, okay, sweetie?” (Y/n) caressed his cheek with her clean hand, voice slightly out of breath.

“P-Please ke-ep going.” He whined out. “I w-want to cum for you-u. Please f-fuck me! I want you to use me all up!”

His pathetic begging was music to her ears. At his request, she moved her hips into him again, gaining speed and power. Her hands roamed his body once more, playing with him in a way that seemed more intense after what he had gone through. The way the pain kept hold of his senses pleased him, and while she was panting a string of dirty thoughts in his ear, he came. She cried out in joy as she felt him jolt and shiver through his climax, her movements dying down as he worked through his orgasm. It didn’t take long for her to join him in the sweet release, and she removed herself from him swiftly afterwards.

The first thing she did before walking back to the bag was remove his blindfold, letting him know beforehand so he could adjust to the light more easily. Now being able to see her, he was filled with emotions and didn’t know how to control them. (Y/n) came back to him with a smile, strapon in the bag. She was careful and she helped him back down and out of the ropes, tenderly kissing up and down his frame.

“That wasn’t too rough, was it dear?”

“I’ve gone through much worse, and nothing you do could hurt me in a way that I won’t like.”

She caressed his cheeks and kissed his lips softly. He grabbed their clothes as she stuffed the rope back into the bag, and they made their way up the stairs.

The rest of the evening went smoothly. They had a few more surprise rounds while they waited, almost missed watching their target, slept in until noon, and returned to base as soon as they could.

No on in the group suspended a thing, and knowing that made (Y/n) extremely happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Goemon being a overstimulated bottom bitch is my fuckin BREAD and BUTTER


End file.
